The Story of Wix Lintun
by TallMist
Summary: During Order 66, Wix Lintun has a run in with an assassin of Darth Vader's in this AU. Rated T for violence/death and, subjectively, disturbing descriptions.


_**"You don't know the power of the dark side. It will consume you and twist your mind. It'll destroy all that you love."**_

A red blade slashed across the neck of a Jedi, making him fall to the ground, headless. The Zabrak had no clue who the Jedi was and, honestly, didn't care. All she knew was that she was told by her new master, Lord Vader, to get rid of the Jedi. She was offered her own batch of clones to help, but she denied. She didn't need them. And the proof lay around her. The bodies of 5 dead Master Jedi. She knew to be humble about her power and not get too arrogant, but she knew that, after being trained by Darth Maul himself and having managed to squirm her way to being an assassin for the rumored, and fallen, chosen one, she could take on a few Jedi Masters herself. She stepped out of the room and into an empty hallway where her soft footsteps still managed to echo...

The Jedi Master had just sliced down the communicator she was using to speak to her former master, knowing the communication would be traced and she'd be next. She saw him getting gunned down by several clones from behind while they were planning an escape. How couldn't she sense the clones? Why was she unable to warn him? And most of all, why couldn't he sense them? He was a master. There was no reason that he wouldn't be able to know that he was being targeted. Unless...  
The Jedi turned and activated her light blue lightsaber.

"The dark side clouds everything, my dear." The Zabrak said as she walked into the room with the blade of her glowing lightsaber held down with the tip of the blade barely singing the floor as its glow lit up the otherwise dark room. She was about 5 feet tall, which was somewhat shorter than the Jedi. She wore the robes of a Sith Inquisitor, but something told Wix that she was a mere assassin. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow and all of her teeth looked like fangs. She chuckled at the Jedi as she got ever so closer, clearly eager to take on her next target.

Wix raised her sword defensively, taking a fighting stance. "The dark side is cowardly and manipulative." The muscles in her body tensed as she worked on clearing her mind of the shadows forcing their way in. It appears that's what the first challenge this opponent of hers is: mind games. Unfortunately for her, that's one of her weakest skills. She was good with a lightsaber, but her link to the Force was always a bit weaker than other Knights.

"Manipulative? Yes. Cowardly? No." The Sith reached out her hand, feeling the energies flowing from her into the Jedi's mind. She was going to break the Jedi before killing her. The breaking down was the best part! Slowly, she stepped closer and closer to Wix. "You don't know the power of the dark side. It will consume you and twist your mind. It'll destroy all that you love." She smiled. She enjoyed the destruction and misery that the dark side brought. And while what she said was true, it didn't affect her so harshly. When Maul had found her, she had nothing she loved and her mind was already twisted. "Proof of that is your own former master. It's why you couldn't save him. And don't tell me you weren't in love. When I walked in, I saw how you were so distraught. It was pathetic, really."

Wix crouched down as her mind got harder to clear with every passing moment. She could feel the light in her fading as she fought of the Lord's attempts to alter her thoughts. She felt her anger rising as she lost more of herself to the dark side. It didn't help that what the Sith said was true, either. No, that only made her more upset. She tried to resist it. She couldn't allow herself to fall dark before death. She will not die a Sith. Managing to stand up as her mind fought of her opponent's, she ran at her, swinging her sword across the Zabrak's chest. The hums of the lightsabers were replaced with a clashing sound as the attack was blocked. The crackling sounds of the two blades filled the silence of the room.

Karvo wondered if the Jedi was trying to be serious or not. Her mind as hindered as it was, why in the galaxy would she attack her? The Jedi is at a huge disadvantage. Even if she landed a strike, it'd be nothing more than a scratch. She shoved the Jedi back with her lightsaber. "Is this what passes for Master these days? Not even a year ago, Jedi actually posed a challenged. I guess you guys really were running short on Jedi." She laughed before backing into the darkness and deactivating her lightsaber. She knew for a fact she was completely covered by the shadows and the fact that the so called Master's mind was clouded, she wouldn't be sensed. Not by her, anyways. She used the Force to make her voice echo through the room. "Just give in. Let the dark side take control, so I can kill you."

Wix put her hands to her head as the Sith taunted her in the darkness. Aside from her lightsaber, the room was totally dark and the voice seemed to come from all around her. The darkness that continued to linger made it even harder to pinpoint where the Sith was. She began to swing her blade aimlessly in the room, relying on the Force within her that has not been clouded to guide her and land a hit on her enemy.

The Zabrak laughed in the darkness as she watched the pathetic Jedi. "Yes, you're doing very good. Show the air who is in control." She cackled before coming up behind Wix and stabbed at her leg, causing the Jedi to fall. "You were destined to be a failed Jedi, weren't you?" She licked her lips, enjoying the harsh screams. She craved the pain of others and knew exactly how to cause it. Even this so called master didn't stand a chance. But the Zabrak stopped smiling when she saw Wix stand up slowly and turn around. Her eyes glowed yellow and the darkness was visibly taking over her. The scowl and the crease lines on her forehead. The pained, yet seething glare. Her muscles seemed to pulsate and the sweat dripping down her face drenched the Jedi's robes. The Zabrak raised her lightsaber again, but was quickly knocked to the ground with the blue blade a mere five inches away from touching her neck. "I did it. You're broken."

Wix simply stared down at her. She killed her former master turned lover and now she dares to toy with her? No. She didn't care if this meant that Karvo won. She was going to make her pay. She sliced down at her face and managed to put 3 scars over her face before she got knocked back a few steps. "I will destroy you!" She screamed as she rushed towards the Sith. A swing of her lightsaber managed to connect to her neck, but Karvo managed to lift her lightsaber in time to avoid getting her head chopped off. Then Karvo grabbed her neck, choking her with one hand using the Force. She couldn't breathe and she was lifted a small bit off the ground. She felt like she was hanging from a rope on the ceiling with two monstrous hands holding onto her neck for good measure. The pain grew as she tried to reach out towards the Sith who kept backing away. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem for her, trying to get out of the hold, but her mind has been messed with and made it impossible to focus. This wasn't a battle she could win.

"You fail, Jedi. Not only can't you get out of my grip, I made you fall to the Dark Side." The voice she used was very raspy and quiet. Aside from that and Wix's gurgling, there was no noise. The hums of the lightsabers fell silent as they deactivated. "But I have to admit, I'm impressed. It's not easy to land a hit on me. Those 5 masters I fought earlier didn't get a strike on me. Credit where credit is due, I guess." She threw the Jedi to the ground and walked over to her.

The Sith's eyes were the only light in the darkness, glowing a bright orange, total silence except for her footsteps. She knew she had to get out of here or she'd die. "We'll fight again, soon." With that, she reached out her hand and threw something, anything, at the Sith Assassin. Luckily, it turned out to be a huge chunk of a column to the room. Cracks in the ceiling, though not visible with so little light, formed, showing signs it was about to collapse. Huge chunks began to fall over the Sith, forcing her to stop in her place and toss them to the side as the former Jedi fled from the room, leaving her lightsaber behind.

* * *

 **A week later**

The clone troopers were patrolling Coruscant, searching for any Jedi that may have escaped the temple. "Why'd we get this job again, Red?" the clone with blue armor asked.

"No idea, Sky." Said the one in red. They have been searching for hours now for even a sign, but the found nothing.

"I'm going to contact Lord Vader. Tell him there's no one in this sector." Sky said.

"Very well." Replied Red.

But then they noticed something. Sky looked at Red and nodded, holding up their guns. They both walked towards the person wearing the robes of a Jedi, clearly trying to sneak past. Telling the person to stop, Sky began to pull the trigger on his blaster, but before he knew it, he and Red had both been cut straight through the chest. Their dead bodies fell to the ground as the hooded figure stood above them, a glowing red blade in her hands. She put back her hood and kneeled next to the clones' bodies, taking their communicator. She noticed the name Vader and decided to contact them, getting the sense that he was in charge.

"Lord Vader. Whoever you are... I am not a Jedi anymore... I am not held back by their restraints... If you send even an entire army to kill me? I will take them all down. Without mercy." She spoke, before turning off and crushing the communicator.


End file.
